The present invention relates generally to micro-fabricated sensors, and more particularly to microfabricated gyroscopic sensors.
Multi-axis sensors are highly desirable for inertial sensing of motion in three dimensions. Previously, such sensors were constructed of relatively large and expensive electromagnetic devices. More recently, micromechanical sensors have been fabricated using semiconductor processing techniques. Specifically, micromechanical accelerometers and gyroscopes have been formed from silicon wafers by using photolithographic techniques. Such microfabricated sensors hold the promise of large scale production and therefore low cost.
One objective in the construction of microfabricated sensors is to increase the sensitivity and improve the signal to noise ratio of the device. Another objective is to simplify the fabrication steps so as to reduce the cost and complexity and to increase the yield in the manufacturing process.
The integration of three gyroscopic sensors to measure the rotation rates about the three separate axes coupled with three accelerometric sensors to measure the acceleration along the three axes on a single chip would provide a monolithic, six degree-of-freedom inertial measurement system capable of measuring all possible translations and orientations of the chip. There has been some difficulty in constructing a vibratory rate gyroscope to measure the rotation about the axis normal to the plane of the silicon chip, i.e., the Z-axis.